Soul Mates
by Chero
Summary: (Added7/28, A/N under ch. 19)The poem that inspired me to write this story is under chapter 18!(6/8/02)*finished* D/G can read eachother's minds! But what troubles ensue as a result of their relationship?
1. The Surprise

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The ones I make up and the story line and plot, are mine.  
  
/Thought/ ; "Words"  
  
Soul Mates  
  
Chapter One: The Surprise  
  
"But Hermione! Now you can't touch a unicorn!" exclaimed Ginny Weasly.  
  
Chuckling, Hermione replied, "Trust me, this was worth it. You'll feel that way too someday when you find a guy you're totally bonkers for!"  
  
Blushing, Ginny shook her head. /I cannot believe this! Hermione and- and Harry finally went all the way. I am so glad I got over him, or else I'd be feeling much worse./ "I don't think so Hermione. I don't think I'm ever going to snag a guy. I mean, I don't really like any of the guys in Gryffindor. And since this is my 5th year, most of them are younger than me."  
  
"What about that guy in Ravenclaw you used to like?" she asked.  
  
"Who? Oh, that one? No, turns out he was kind of a snob. I want someone who will like being with me for who I am. Sometimes I hate being a girl. It makes things so complicated." Ginny replied, shaking her head sadly.  
  
Hermione looked at her sympathetically. /I remember last year. I didn't think Harry knew I was alive, past our friendship./ Chuckling she thought, /Boy was I wrong./  
  
Ginny looked up at her friend. /She looks so in love. Why can't I have that?/ Grabbing her backpack, she got up from where she was seated on her bed. "I'm sorry to cut this here, but I need to get a few things from the library. I'll meet you later though."  
  
Walking towards the library, Ginny got lost in thought. /When will I meet the one who's right for me? My soul mate? I wish I knew. But not even a fortune teller could let me in on that. Life changes in so man-/ "Oof!" Ginny was knocked down to the ground, her bag sliding a few feet away.  
  
"So, the little Weasel daydreaming again? You better watch where you're going!" spat the boy so hated by Gryffindor's. With hair as silver as the moon and eyes the color of flint, Draco Malfoy smirked down at the small red-haired siren at his feet. /Siren? Where the heck did THAT come from?/ Thought a confused Draco.  
  
"Least you could do is help me up. I would have figured with all that money, you would have gone to Charm School." spat Ginny back, as she struggled to get up from the uncomfortable position on the floor.  
  
Sighing, Draco bent down and put his hand under her arm, assisting her up. He was having trouble concentrating on anything, with the smell of cinnimon and oranges intoxicating his senses. His breath caught as she looked up at him with her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Smiling a polite smile, Ginny looked up. The smell of his cologne was having a startling effect on her. /This is Malfoy, keep that in mind/ she told herself. "Thank you," she said curtly, "now if you'll kindly move out of the way, I have somewhere to be right now."  
  
Snapping out of his stuper, Draco put back on his trademark smirk, "Watch it next time Weasel, or you might find yourself in a bit more trouble than you want."  
  
With a snort Ginny replied, "Oh, Draco, I am just so terrified. I'm just shaking in my robes, can't you tell? Now, if you will stop being a brainless git for one minute, please move. Then you won't have to worry about running into me again. Unless, of course, you plan on doing this again on purpose?"  
  
Flushing, Draco backed away and growling, "Just... stay away," he walked away.  
  
Resuming her trip towards the library, Ginny started to daydream again. This time, Draco floated into her brain. Shocked, she shook her head and stopped walking abrubtly. /No.... I cannot be developing a crush for that PRAT?!/ But as much as she wanted to protest the fact, the smell of his cologne and a scent that was just Draco was lingering around her nose...... and making her stomach flip over itself.  
  
"Ginny, blimey, what ARE you thinking about?" shouted Hermione, who was had left the room about 10 minutes after Ginny. "I would have thought you would have made it to the library by now!"  
  
Slowing down and waiting for Hermione to catch up, Ginny replied, "Sorry, ran into....... a, um, someone." Flushing, she turned away. /This cannot be happening!/ her mind wailed.  
  
Hermione smiled, recognizing the signs of a newfound crush. "So, who is this someone?" she asked coyly. As she saw Ginny's face turn a new shade of red, she chuckled.  
  
"N-no one. Don't worry yourself about it. Can you help me with this paper for DADA? I have to write it on some animal thing I can't even pronounce. Here," Ginny replied, changing the subject to what she thought would keep Hermione off of her back for awhile, and handed her the assignment.  
  
"Sure, no problem," replied Hermione, acutely aware that her friend was changing the subject. /Either this is a seventh year, or a Slytherin./ she thought, feeling a bit troubled as a certain silver-haired person we all know and love to hate flitted through her brain. /No, couldn't be..... could it?/  
  
Ginny sighed, and wondered if anything might come of this new interest..... and if it did, would it be good.... or bad?  
  
  
  
Plz R&R!! I live on those! Let me know what you think, what could change, stuff like that. 


	2. Life's Ironies

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't sue me. 'cept the plot, that is MINE.  
  
/Thought/ ; "Words" ; ~Dream~  
  
Soul Mates  
  
Chapter Two: Life's Ironies  
  
/What the bloody hell am I THINKING?! She is a Weasley, and Malfoys never even get to being FRIENDS, let alone getting married. Wait, what am I talking about, married? I better get checking into the insane asylum. Or let my father kill me. Either way... aaarrrrggghhhh!/ thought Draco, in a panic. Crabbe and Golye looked at their 'boss' weirdly, seeing him run his hands repeatedly through his hair.  
  
"Uhhh, are you, umm alright? Yeah, that's it, alright!" asked Crabbe. /Chicken, jello, pastry..... yum, food, yum./  
  
Sighing, Draco ignored the question, and walked towards the dining hall for breakfast. Glancing up at the Gryffindor table on his was to his normal spot, he caught the brown-eyed gaze of his Virginia. /Wait, MY Virginia?/ and smirked in his usual arrogant way.  
  
Frowning, Ginny noticed Dra- Malfoy walking in. When their gazes met, her eyes widened a bit, and her mouth softened to a small smile /Gosh he looks like he didn't get much sleep./ And then the smirk showed, and she looked away. /Git, and I was worried about him. I know I like him, but Ron will KILL me. Not to mention he and Harry and Hermione don't exactly get on well./  
  
Picking at her food, Ginny wondered why life wanted to be so cruelly ironic. Feeling frustrated, Ginny got up abruptly and left the table. Passing by the Slytherins, she caught Draco looking at her with a concerned look on his face.  
  
She looked away immediatly, and ran out into the hallway. /Why, oh why is he the one? I can feel it.... Ma always did say I had an uncanny knack for knowing what people belonged together. I just can't believe it's him. He's the other half of my soul. Great. I have a slimey little idiot for my soul mate. Just bloody lovely./ She thought bitterly, tears starting down her face. Closing her eyes she slid down the wall and stayed there for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
Draco waited for a few minutes, and nonchalantly swaggered out of the dining hall. Crabbe and Goyle started to get up to follow, but Draco told them to stay. /Wonder what was wrong with the little redhead./  
  
As he walked into the hallway, he saw her. Shoulders shaking, hair draping over the face covered with her delicate hands, it was obvious she was upset about something. He watched as she put her head back and leaned on the wall, her eyes closed, hands clenched at her sides. Seeing her slender neck made him lick his lips, but he quickly shook his head. /Might as well ask, now that I'm here/ he thought to himself.  
  
Ginny thought she was all alone, but gasped when she felt someone wipe away her tears. Slowly opening her eyes, sniffling, she looked into the face that had haunted her dreams and thoughts since the other day. She saw the smirk ,and almost immedietly jerked away. But looking into his eyes, she saw concern, as well as confusion. /Could he know?/ she asked herself.  
  
She leaned her cheek into his palm, and reveled in the silky feel of his skin on hers. Hearing the squek of the doors to the dining hall open, Draco slowly back away into the darkness of the staircase, eyes staying connected to hers until he faded from view.  
  
"Ginny! Were you here all this time? What happened? Why are you crying?" bombarded her brother. Looking into his face, she saw concern mingled with fury, at whoever or whatever made his beloved sister cry.  
  
"Don't worry. It's just a girl thing. Mood swings. Pay no mind Ron. I'm fine," she said, using the first thing that came to mind. /Gosh, he sure is nosy. But I know he loves me. I wonder if Draco feels about me the way I feel about him. I mean, it would cer-/  
  
"Ginny, it's time for Transfiguration, let's go!" exclaimed her friend Elisabeth.  
  
Sighing, Ginny followed, and struggled to keep her mind on her work all day. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. /What is he up to, if he doesn't feel the same?/  
  
Draco was having the same problems. They just didn't show as much as Ginny's did. /What happened to me? It was like someone else came into my body to make me act that way./ he thought worriedly. /I must stop this! I'll just avoid her. That's it. Have nothing to do with the little brat./ He nodded, and left his last class of the day.  
  
Ginny walked along the hallway, headed toward the Gryffindor common room, when she spotted Draco. She tried to catch his eye, to give him a thank-you glance, but he wouldn't let her even get near. He acted as if she weren't there.  
  
Chin trembling, Ginny ran to her room, pushing past people as quickly as possible. Tears started, and she finally made it to the Fat Lady. "Soulmate," she said, and the Fat Lady, looking at her in a concerned way, swung open to give her entrance.  
  
Three steps at a time, Ginny climbed to the door marked 5th YEARS and flung herself on her bed, sobbing hysterically. /I knew he didn't feel it. He's just a piece of bloody trash. To hell with the bastard!/ she screamed in her mind.  
  
After awhile, her sobs wound down to hiccups, and she crawled under the covers, skipping dinner altogether. /Let's see if anyone notices. I hope no one will be too worried./ she thought sleepily as a dream claimed her.  
  
~Ginny was walking along a hall of mirrors. In each one, she saw an important event in her life. When she was born, her father and mother looking down at her with twinkling eyes. On to the next one, she saw her first steps, arms catiously out in case she tripped. Going past them, the memories made her feel warm, and good inside. Comforted. Seeing a bright gold mirror, she saw something from her future. She saw herself in a beautiful white gown, walking down an aisle on her father's arm. The mirror was just about to show who she would be with forever. And he was-~  
  
"Ginny! Wake up! It's time for breakfast!" exclaimed Lizzie.  
  
Grumbling, Ginny got up and got dressed. Looking in the mirror, she saw circles under her eyes, which were a tad puffy themselves. She sighed, got dressed, and made her way to the dining hall.  
  
Walking in, she saw Draco was already there. And their eyes met from across the room. She felt a jolt up her spine, and quickly walked to her place at the Gryffindor table, feeling his eyes on her the whole way.  
  
/She looks like crap. I wonder what happened./ Draco wondered, almost worried at his worrying about her. Shaking his head, he finished his beakfast as quickly as possible, and left the dining area. With a quick glance backwards, he noticed his Virginia /There it is again! My gosh, why does that keep happening?/ sitting and staring blankly into space.  
  
/Whatever am I going to do?/ was the only thought running through Ginny's head. What WOULD happen?  
  
  
  
  
  
Here it is! I hope you liked it. Anyhow, R&R plz! Ch. 3 will come up ASAP. I live for fanfics and REVIEWS!!! 


	3. Curious Ginny

Disclaimer: I'm not gonna do this again, it's on the last two chappies. GO LOOK THERE!!!  
  
/Thoughts/ ; "Words" ; ~dreams/flashbacks~  
  
Soul Mates  
  
Chapter Three: Curious Ginny  
  
Hermione was in the library, reading up on a potion for Snape's class. /How I hate this class. But at least it isn't rubbish like Divination!/ She thought as she flipped through the pages.  
  
As soon as Hermione had found what she needed, she packed the book away, and walked out to the hall, in the direction of the common room. Sighing, her thoughts wandered, and then refocused on Ginny. /She seems so preoccupied lately. I know she's interested in SOMEONE, but she seems more torn up about it than giddy./ she thought worriedly.  
  
Hermione thought that the new password, Soulmates, was ironic, especially with what was going on with her and Harry. She blushed, remembering how he made her feel inside. Warm, so very very warm.  
  
She started, hearing footsteps pounding up the hall. She turned and saw a very tired looking, red faced Ginny. Waiting for her friend to catch her breath, she adjusted the strap of her bookbag.  
  
Ginny put her hands on her hips, trying to catch her breath. She had been running as fast as she could from the dining hall. Draco was there, and where he was, she wasn't sure she wanted to be. With him avoiding her, it hurt too much.  
  
Finally catching her breath, she smiled a very strained smile at Hermione. "Sorry to scare you like that. I didn't mean to sound like a bat out of Hell, I just wanted to, um, get back here as quickly as possible," she said flippantly, as if running like your life depended on it was totally normal.  
  
Hermione looked at her strangely for a minute, and softly said the password. The Fat Lady swung open, and both girls entered the common room. It was a tad quiet, but it wasn't all that. For one thing, Ron and Harry were together, and when they were together, it was never dull.  
  
Hermione saw Harry, and as he looked up, their eyes met, her brown to his bright green. (A/N: not sure of the color of her eyes. Anyone who is, plz tell me!) She shivered, and blushed at the effect that just his silent messages have on her.  
  
Clearing her throat, Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her up to the 5TH YEARS room. It was empty, giving Ginny more courage to ask the question that had been on her mind for awhile. /I hope she doesn't take this the wrong way......../  
  
Hermione sat down on Ginny's bed, and asked her, "So, what's on your mind?"  
  
Sitting down next to her, Ginny sighed, looked down, and then up into her friend's eyes.  
  
"Mione...... what, um, what was it," she stuttered, blushing. /OH JUST SAY IT!/ her mind screamed at her.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, she blurted it out, "What was it like, your first time with Harry?"  
  
  
  
I'm gonna leave it there for now. Sorry it took so long! My mother hasn't wanted me on here too much...... anyhow, plz REVIEW, and tell me what you think. The rating is going to change, BTW, to either R or NC-17. Not sure which yet. Chappy 4 up ASAP. 


	4. A/N

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Hi peeps! Anyhow, about the confusions:  
  
GREENEYES-BLACKLEATHER: 1. I might turn it to torment. (he is ignoring her, if u noticed)  
2. Harry is over Cho  
3. Hermione got over them  
4. Elizabeth is just someone I made up.  
Thanx for ur advice, I appreciate it. Tru, Draco never looks bad, I can't fault you there, but he hadn't slept well. That's what I meant. Oh, and Ginny wants to know cuz she wants to make love to Draco. I'll try to make it an R. I promise! :-) Oh, the italics don't work on my compy. I tried, but they wouldn't go!  
  
LADY-ARWEN and DRACO'S BITCH: Thanx a lot, I wasn't sure.  
  
JESSICA- CANADA: Of course I'm writing more.  
  
AMBER: I write because I love to. I don't like flames, because they are useless and don't give me any idea of how to change things. I don't care that you think it's gay, or that it sucks to you. I'm going to keep writing, thank you very much, because some people like what I write. I accept that some people don't. And if you don't, GO READ SOMETHING ELSE!!! Have a nice day!  
  
ALL OTHERS WHO REVIEWED BEFORE THESE: Thanx so much for your support! It means a lot. And Thanx Ryoko for your advice! 


	5. Explainations

Soul Mates  
  
Chapter Four: Explainations  
  
/Thoughts/ ; "Words" ; ~dreams/flashbacks~  
  
Hermione started. /My first time?/ she thought to herself. She blushed as she remembered the feelings that Harry brought out in her.  
  
"Well, it was one of the best times of my life. Anyhow, here I go," said Hermione. Her words started to fade in her ears, as the memory came back, clear as a bell.  
  
~Hermione was looking out the window of her room. The girls were all away for Christmas vacation, and moonlight was streaming in. She was in her little silk nightie, arms wrapped around herself. She heard the door open, and felt someone enter. She turned, her brown eyes(A/N: Thanx Draco's bitch!) meeting a startling green. She smiled and beckoned him closer. He walked, with almost a predetory gait, towards her.  
  
Harry saw her, bathed in moonlight, and felt a wave of warmth wash over him. He thought she looked like a sprite, beautiful and mysterious. He felt his blood pool in his loins. He knew it was her first  
  
time and wanted it to be special. Walking towards her, he removed his robes.  
  
Hermione realized her breathing had turned to short gasps, as Harry was walking towards her, slowly undressing. Her whole body was hot, and her eyes mirrored her anticipation. She walked the rest  
  
of the way to meet him, placing her hands on his chest.  
  
Moaning, she got up on tip-toe, and kissed him softly on the lips. He put his hands under her nightie and rid her of it.  
  
She stood there in all her naked glory, beautiful and soaked in moonlight. Harry thought he was going to burst, with all these emotions running through him.  
  
He took her, and lowered her to the bed. Looking her in the eyes, he entered her. He reached her barrier, drew out, and then quickly went in again, breaking it.  
  
Hermione whimpered, tears pooling in her eyes. He stopped, looking at her with a concerned gaze. He kissed her tears away, and waited for her to adjust.  
  
Hermione drew in her breath. The pain was starting to fade, and she wanted him to move. She looked into his eyes, and nodded.  
  
Together, the found their own rythms, and brought eachother higher and higher. When they finally reached the driving point, they came together as one.  
  
Panting, he looked into her eyes. "I love you." he murmured into her hair.  
  
Smiling, she kissed him lightly, her eyes drooping. "I love you too," she murmured back.~  
  
Gasping, Ginny put her hand to her throat. /That sounds like it was so special/ she thought.  
  
"That sounds like it was the best thing in the world. I hope it can be that gentle for me," Ginny said forlornly.  
  
Looking at her sad friend, Hermione patted her back, "You never know sweetie. I didn't think so either, you know. Then Harry came along. There's no rush to find the right one for you."  
  
Sniffling, Ginny replied, "But I have! I have found the one for me. And he's such a prat. But I know he's the one."  
  
Looking confused, Hermione asked, "What? If he's such a prat.... How do you know?"  
  
Looking down at the pattern on her quilt, Ginny started to fidget. "Well, I've always had an ability to see who went well together. Like two pieces of a puzzle that just fit like no two others can. My mother saw it in me when I was little, and used to criticize Fred's and George's girlfriends. My grandmother had it too. And now I sense it between D- this person, and myself," she explained nervously.  
  
"Who is it? You know you can trust me Ginny. You don't need to hide it from me," Hermione replied in earnest.  
  
"I know," Ginny whispered hoarsly. "But most people hate this person. I'm not too happy with him myself currently."  
  
/No.... it couldn't be... Malfoy?/ Hermione thought, shocked. "Is it.... it isn't......" she stuttered, her eyes wide in her unwelcome realization.  
  
Nodding, tears filling her eyes, Ginny responded, "Yes, it's Draco. I am just so confused. Over and over, I've asked myself why I love the person who has made my friend's lives miserable."  
  
********************outside of the common room*************************  
  
/Awww, poor little carrot head is in love with her friends' worst enemy. I think I can have fun with this!/ thought Peeves, one of the most annoying ghosts in the school.  
  
He had been floating around, looking for mischeif, when he overheard Hermione and Ginny talking. Thinking that eavesdropping would provide a temporary distraction, he stopped right inside the wall near Ginny's bed.  
  
/I have an idea that could abolish this whole relationship!/ he thought, an evil smirk that would rival even Malfoy's upon his ghostly face.  
  
  
  
Chappy 4 done!!! Sorry it took so long. I'll get Chappy 5 up ASAP. PLZ REVIEW!! No flames, it's my first HP fic! Have mercy! 


	6. The Plan

Soul Mates  
  
Chapter Five: The Plan  
  
Ginny woke up, feeling the sun on her face. It was a beautiful Saturday, with the air crisp and clean. She sat up, and rubbed her eyes. /Great. Another lovely day. Wish I felt as good as it looks out there./ she thought, depressed.  
  
She got up and dressed, not looking into a mirror until she was done brushing her teeth. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Her eyes had dark circles around them, her skin was blotchy from crying the other night, and her skin was paler than......... /than Draco's. How funny. Now I have the same color skin as him, not to mention my disposition is just as bright and cheery./  
  
She walked towards the dining hall. Reaching the doors, she hesitated. /Gosh, I hope I don't look too bad./ flitted through her mind. Shaking her head, she thought of how totally desperate she must be to want Draco Malfoy, of all people.  
  
/Well, he is rather handsome...... oh bloody hell, he's as hot as they come, who am I kidding?/ she thought, snickering a bit. She walked over to the spot between Hermione and Ron, and plopped down with a sigh.  
  
"Ginny, whatever is the matter with you?" Hermione asked, looking at her with a confused expression.  
  
"Matter? I've already told you the matter, I just don't know what to do about it!" she replied irritably.  
  
From across the room, Draco looked at Ginny, amused. /She sure is pretty when she's angry./ he thought. He no longer denied how he felt to himself, but to everyone else....... He decided to put on his cold and 'angry-at-the-world' mask.  
  
*******************on the other side of the castle*********************  
  
Peeves was floating around Professer Flitwick's office, looking for quills and parchment.  
  
/Well, at least I got an idea that will keep them apart for good!/ he thought triumphantly. /Now, if I could only find the blasted writing utensils, I'd be on with it! Ah, there we are. Now..../  
  
*****writing*****  
  
Mr. Lucius Malfoy,  
  
I'm writing to inform you of a developing problem with your son, Draco Malfoy. He seems to have a fling going with another student here in the Gryffindor house. Her name is Virginia Weasley. I am sure you don't approve of this with so many other fine, upstanding witches around the school. Any way you feel necessary to nip this romance in the bud is welcome.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
A Concerned Faculty Member  
  
*****end of letter*****  
  
Snickering, Peeves put the quill back where he found it, and floated up to the owlry. Tying the letter to one of the school owls, he meerly said, "Lucius Malfoy." and the owl was off.  
  
By the end of the day, Draco was dead tired. His hair was dishevled from him running his hands though it so often throughout the day, and his expression was dull. /Bed...... sleep./ were the only thoughts running through his head.  
  
Ginny was, on the other hand, bouncing off of walls. She had gotten minimal homework that day, and decided to take a nice, long bath. She searched her trunk, and found the steamy muggle novel she had borrowed from Hermione.  
  
It had to do with spirits and muggles labeled as "Native Americans" who had been, according to Hermione, terribly ridiculed in the United States in the past. An English woman had fallen in love with one of these indians called Monty WhiteBear.  
  
Ginny found it much like her predicament, except she didn't get the pleasure of being with Draco, as this woman, who's name was, ironically enough, Virginia, got to be with Monty. But the feelings of the people around them were the same.  
  
Most people didn't want poor Virginia to be with Monty, even though they wanted to be together. Sighing, Ginny decided to go and find Hermione, to see if she had another book she could borrow when she was done with this one.  
  
After getting out of the tower, she walked down the hall towards the library. Opening the doors, she spotted Hermione right away, sitting with Harry next to her. He was gazing at Hermione as she read, as only those in love do.  
  
Ginny found this adorable, and covered her mouth to hide a giggle. Making her way over to the table, Hermione looked up at her.  
  
"Hullo Ginny. What are you doing here?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"I was wondering if you had any more of these books," Ginny replied softly, blushing a little bit.  
  
Hermione grinned, "Of course I do! They're great, aren't they?" she asked.  
  
Ginny nodded, "Just whenever you want. I'm going back to my room now, but I'll see you two later." she said.  
  
Nodding, Hermione went back to poring over her book. Harry glanced up at Ginny with a quick smile, and went back to gazing at Hermione, trying to pretend to be reading her book with her.  
  
Giggling, Ginny exited the library, and made her way up some stairs to the Astronomy Tower. She wanted to see if the sun was setting yet. She sighed sadly, as the sun was still making it's way down amidst the clouds.  
  
Going slowly down the steps, she ran into Draco on his way up. She glanced at him, blushed, and started down again.  
  
Draco was shocked as she blushed prettily and walked down. He followed her after she started walking again, and heard some commotion behind him. Seeing her turn and look bemused, he turned as well, to see what he was missing.  
  
Neville was running, and was carrying a small cauldron of smoking, yellowish stuff. He stumbled, and, looking horrified, threw the cauldron up into the air as he fell.  
  
The cauldron flew, and spilled it's contents all over both Draco and Ginny. Spitting out the part of it that got into their mouths, they looked at eachother. Ginny started laughing at how Draco looked, drenched with the liquid.  
  
His hair was even more out of place than usual, and his eyes looked angry and amused at the same time. He thought she looked adorable, even though she was a mess. Longbottom was trying to life himself up, mumbling apologies as he ran down the stairs.  
  
Deciding that they should get dry, Draco offered her his wet arm. She looked shyly up, and took it.  
  
/Gosh she's pretty, even wet./ he thought.  
  
"Thank you," she said back.  
  
He looked shocked. "I didn't say anything Ginny." /Did she hear my thoughts?/ he asked himself.  
  
Eyes going wide, she stopped them both in their tracks. /Oh my gosh, I did hear his thoughts!/ she though frantically.  
  
As if he wasn't shocked enough, he heard her voice in his head go, "Oh my gosh, I did hear his thoughts!"  
  
He shook his head, and once again ran his fingers through his hair. "Ginny, I think that stuff that that idiot spilled on us has caused us to..." he stopped. /Read eachothers minds/ he thought to her telepathically.  
  
She shook her head. /Gosh this is certainly interesting./ she thought back to him. Not looking where she was going, she stubbed her toe on a stone on the ground.  
  
"Ouch!" they both shouted at the same time. Looking at eachother again, they were thrilled and horrified at the same time.  
  
/We're bonded. Totally bonded, in body, emotions and thoughts./ she thought to him. /I read about this potion accidentally, going through a potions book in the library./  
  
"Oh, bloody wonderful. It's not bad enough that I-" he stopped. He turned totally pale, and then he blushed furiously. /Well,/ he thought to her, /you might as well know that I care about you a great deal. It's not as if I'd be able to hide it for long, what with us being 'bonded' as you said./  
  
Ginny fairly lit up like a Christmas tree. Her smile was so big, she thought her face might crack open. She kissed him quickly on the lips, and ran back towards her common room.  
  
/I'm taking a bath. I'll see you in the morning!/ she thought to him as she left running.  
  
The next morning, when Draco got into the dining hall, his eyes searched and found what they were looking for. /Looking for?/ he thought to himself, or so he thought.  
  
/Looking for what?/ the familiar voice thought to him. He saw her looking as if she were daydreaming, but with a slight smile on her face.  
  
She flicked her eyes to him, and the back, letting him know she saw him. She felt smug, and she knew he knew it.  
  
All of a sudden, owls stormed the room. Draco got a letter from his father, once again. /Probably telling me to get good marks, and so on./ he thought, to no one in particular since he knew Ginny could hear anyhow.  
  
Opening the letter, he started to read.  
  
*****letter*****  
  
Draco,  
  
I recently was made aware that there might be something of a relationship developing between you and the Weasley girl. Do NOT make the mistake of letting it continue. There are plenty of other witches in Hogwarts for you to.... fraternize with. Dumbledore help you if I hear of a continuing fling with that idiot man's daughter. Get good marks, you need the best grades possible.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
*****end of letter*****  
  
Draco looked horrified. He looked towards Ginny to find a matching expression on her face, mingled with the tears that started down it. He realized that he was thinking the words as he read them.  
  
/Draco, what do we do now?/ she asked in a very weak telepathic 'voice'.  
  
  
  
Darn that Peeves, ne people? REVIEW PLZ!! Chappy 6 will be up ASAP. 


	7. The Separation

Soul Mates  
  
Chapter Six: The Separation  
  
/Draco, what do we do now?/ was the question that just echoed in his brain throughout the day. He couldn't believe that his father had written that. /How did he know?/ he asked himself.  
  
/I don't know./ came the reply in Ginny's thought-voice. He jumped. Then he heard giggles in his head, and she responded, /Sorry about that. Didn't mean to startle you./  
  
He could almost picture her impish smile on her freckled face, her brown eyes twinkling. Sighing, he felt as if things couldn't get any worse. Then it hit him: He couldn't even LOOK at her. Talk to her. Maybe not even write to her, without his father finding out. He wouldn't risk it.  
  
/Silly, now that we can do this reading-minds thing, we don't need that! Although it is going to be hard, not looking at you./ she said to him.  
  
He felt an overwhelmingly sad feeling wash over him. But it was HER sadness. It surpassed his, and gave him an insight onto how much she really did care for him. Yawning, he got undressed, and decided to go to bed.  
  
/No goodnight? I'm hurt./ Ginny said in a teasing thought. She was in her bed already, just lounging around. Giggling, she turned onto her stomach.  
  
"Ow!" she yelped, as she felt the corner of one of her hardcover books bite into her side.  
  
Gasping, Draco's hand went to his side. /What on earth was that, Gin?/ he asked her.  
  
/A book. I suppose I'm getting as bad as 'Mione now/ she said first to him, and then to herself. She turned over onto her other side, and closed her eyes. /G'nite Draco. Love you./ she thought to him, her thought- voice fading as she fell asleep.  
  
Draco was awake. /She loves me?/ he thought, bewildered. A smile broke out over his face, so wide it felt as if it would crack his face in half. /She loves me./ he thought, savoring the fact that he felt the same way.  
  
Draco finally fell asleep, and his dreams were not of the usual sort.  
  
~He was walking around, invisible. He heard a voice in his head, a voice that was very familiar. /Draco? Draco, are you in my dreams too?/ she asked of him.  
  
He shook his head. He saw people milling around, people he knew, and some he didn't recognize. His head jerked up, as he heard a scream.  
  
There she was, huddled in a corner, her red hair askew and her books knocked to the ground. He saw Goyle and Crabbe there, standing behind the person who knocked her down.  
  
He rushed forward, determined to put a stop to it. When the person who knocked down his Virginia came into view, he froze. He knew that no one else in the school had hair like that.  
  
"Weasel, you better watch it, or else a lot of bad things could happen. Things to you and your precious Potter," sneered the person.  
  
It was him. He was the one hurting her, causing her pain. He felt like someone had punched him in the gut. He felt a lump in his throat, and burning at the back of his eyes. /How could I have?/ he thought to himself.  
  
He saw his dream-self walk away, and saw Ginny looking after him. Partly with hatred, partly with confusion.  
  
Then, the dream-Ginny looked him straight in the eyes. He felt himself breathe in sharply. He saw there something that was sweeter than candy.  
  
Forgiveness. /I do forgive you for what you did to me./ she thought to him. She smiled, and it seemed as if everything faded away. The room around them turned into a bedroom, lit by torches, with a large mirror.  
  
There, he saw part of the future. He saw lines, many many lines. They were intertwined, and he knew, somehow, which line belonged to which person, animal, planet and star. Which particle, which incantation. Everything was tied together.  
  
He saw his line, and Ginny's. They had been together the whole time. Two halves of a whole. He saw three lines come from the joining of his and Ginny's lines.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, and looked down. There she was, standing there in a blue silk nightgown that went down to her ankles and clung to her curves.  
  
She smiled at him, and led him over to the bed. She sat him down on it, and---- ~  
  
"Ah!" he yelped, startled at something that dropped on him. It was Goyle. He had woken up, and tripped right into Draco's bed.  
  
"Get off me, you big lump of lard!" he yelled into Goyle's ear. Goyle looked at him, confused, until understanding finally dawned on him, and he got up.  
  
Groaning, Draco got up and went to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and winced. He remembered the first part of the dream, where he had knocked down Ginny. He could not believe how blind he had been.  
  
/Why couldn't I see how I was acting?/ he thought sadly.  
  
/Because you were a little prat, that's why!/ came the teasing reply. /Draco, didn't you get it? You were forgiven. I was there too you know. We share everything else in our brains, why not dreams too? I love you. I forgave you even then. I looked confused because I saw the feelings in myself. The hatred was, well, you knew why. Please, let's just enjoy what we have now. We are, well, meant to be./ she finished.  
  
/How do you know? How can you see that?/ he asked her.  
  
/Did you not look into the mirror? I've got The Sight. As my grandmother had. Just go with it. Things are going to happen. Just be, well, you./ she said, giggling.  
  
/Hey, I don't have to- oops..../ he trailed off. He saw in the mirror four of his fellow Slytherins looking at him strangely.  
  
Clearing his throat, he made a quick exit. He got dressed, and walked to the dining hall. He saw her walking in the same direction.  
  
Ginny saw him, and flicked her eyes to his, and then away again, though with much caution. She felt her stomach was made of metal, it felt so heavy.  
  
/What on earth are you so nervous about?/ came an amused voice into her head.  
  
Sighing, she replied, /Not a thing./ Looking up, she saw Hermione and Harry entering the hall, holding hands. Smiling warmly, she scooted over to allow them to sit. Hermione next to her, she smiled even wider.  
  
"Hermione, you sure look smug," she whispered to her friend slyly.  
  
Hermione blushed, and looked at her friend with a twinkle in her eyes. "I do, do I? You look smug yourself. Anything happen with, um, well, you know who I mean." she asked.  
  
Looking sad, Ginny shook her head. /Don't think it Draco, don't even start./ she thought at him. Across the room, Draco's shoulders were shaking with contained laughter.  
  
/What? That it figure that Granger and Potter are sleeping together?/ he thought to her, finding her blush, which he viewed out of the corner of his eye, adorable and amusing.  
  
"Why are you blushing? What are you thinking?" asked Hermione, amused herself at her friend's innocence.  
  
"Hermione, I'll tell you later, I promise," replied Ginny.  
  
Draco shook his head. /Must you tell her everything of your private life?/ he asked her with a tad of a whine on his thought-voice.  
  
A realization hit him smack dab in the face. He could read her thoughts, so why not delve into a few parts of her past?  
  
/Draco..... if you want to, you may. But/ she continued with a sigh, /please don't laugh at me./  
  
/I'd never, my dear. You have my permission as well./ he said politely. A smirk on his face, he left the room.  
  
Throughout her classes, Ginny could think of only Draco. It was hard to get him off of her mind, what with him IN her head.  
  
/What an ass on that girl./ she heard in her head. She snapped up straight in her chair.  
  
/Hey! What are you doing, checking out other girls?/ she demanded.  
  
She felt his shock, and was amused by it. /Ah, so we had a whole conversation like this this morning, and you forgot. Well, whoever that is, I bet I could match her in every way!/ she said with smug certainty.  
  
Draco heard this, and laughed out loud. Then he realized that his professer was looking at him, as well as all of his fellow classmates. A slight blush on his face, he cleared his throat and looked back down at his work.  
  
*****on the other side of Hogwarts*****  
  
Peeves was floating around, once again looking for mischief, when he came upon Ginny's diary.  
  
"Well well well, let's see what the little wench wrote." he said to himself.  
  
Opening the diary to a few entries before the present day, he found something quite interesting.  
  
***diary***  
  
Dear diary,  
  
How I love him. He is wonderful. He received a letter from his father today. Apparantly someone informed his father of our relationship. Relationship. How sweet that feels to say. Guess what? We can read eachother's minds! Even feel eachother's emotions. It's so weird! But it's a good thing. Now, we can talk and not have to worry about it. I know it may shock you, but I actually want to go to bed with him. Make love to him. I am 16 years old! I guess it's a tad young, but I love him! I know some girls in my class who have just had sex with one guy or another since they were 12! I want him so badly. But it's really his choice when it happens. I am still a virgin. One of the only ones in Gryffindor! I feel like such a baby next to all of them. But I want it to be special. Like Hermione's first time, which was with Harry. Uh-oh. I better go. Morning comes early. Too early, if you ask me.  
  
Virginia  
  
***end of entry***  
  
"Well well well, they can read eachother's thoughts now, eh? I'm sure his father would just adore this information," he concluded, and with that, he tossed the diary onto her bed, and went in search of some paper.  
  
When he was done writing, he tied the letter to the same owl as before, and sent it off. Peeves let out a manic giggle of sorts, and floated off.  
  
*****at the Malfoy Manor*****  
  
Lucius finished reading the most recent letter from the anonymous faculty member. An evil grin crossing his drawn features, he started to form a plan to stop this at all costs, and got out his parchment and quills.  
  
***letter***  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore........  
  
What is he going to write? And will it be the demise of Ginny and Draco's newfound powers? Chappy 7 coming up ASAP. Probably next weekend. REVIEW PLZ!!!!! I live on those things. Thanky! 


	8. The Decision

Soul Mates  
  
Chapter Seven: The Decision  
  
Dumbledore was sitting in his office, absently petting Fawkes, and just dozing in general. He quickly sat up when an owl flew in through a window.  
  
/Hmm, whatever could this be?/ he asked himself.  
  
Pushing himself up from his chair, he untied the letter from the owl and thanked it, before it flew off. He looked at the letter, and saw the Malfoy seal on it. Sighing, he opened it.  
  
***letter***  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
I was recently made aware that a bonding potion was spilled onto my son and another of your students, Virginia Weasley. I wanted to let you know so that you might correct this blunder as soon as possible. Please let me know on your progress.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
***end of letter***  
  
Chuckling, Dumbledore thought to himself, /So, they are bonded, eh? Well, perhaps I can make them think it's permanent...... they so obviously care for eachother that I believe Lucius already informed Draco of impending trouble if he continued on... Oh, I know what to do./  
  
***in the Gryffindor common room***  
  
Hermione was sitting with Harry, cuddling in front of the fire place. /I love him so much./ she thought, snuggling deeper into his side.  
  
His hand went from the side of her waist to her stomach, where he slipped his hand a little under her shirt to trace little circles on her skin. He looked down at her face, and smiled.  
  
She tilted her face to better look at him, and he lowered his lips to hers. Softly, he pressed his lips to hers, and then pulled away, his eyes sending the silent, palpable message of love to her. They went back to snuggling, and looking into the fire.  
  
Ginny was walking along the corridor, away from the library, when Professor McGonagall (A/N: sp??) came up to her.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore has asked for you to go to his office. Come with me," she said.  
  
Ginny followed her, and was kind of shocked at the password, "Goobernuts." She almost laughed out loud at the insane password.  
  
The Gargoyle jumped aside, and they entered the office. She looked around, and her eyes found Draco. She gasped. /What are you doing here?/ she thought to him, cocking her head.  
  
/I'm not sure. What are YOU doing here?/ he asked back, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"Ahem," Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. Ginny and Draco looked up abrubtly.  
  
"Yes?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I was made aware that a bonding potion was spilled onto you. I called you here to tell you that there is no counter potion. It fades, in time, with those who don't care for eachother at all. But those who DO care for eachother, it will last forever."  
  
Turning to Draco he said, "Draco, I will be mailing a letter to your father, telling him that the process is irriversable, and that it will fade in time."  
  
"Fade? Must it?" he blurted out, and then blushed and looked away.  
  
Chuckling, Dumbledore replied, "Unless you care for Virginia here. Then it will last forever. Ultimately, it is your choice. But, I will leave out the forever part in the letter to your father," he ended with a wink.  
  
Turning to Ginny, he said softly, "Ginny, I know you will tell your parents yourself. It will go along much easier if it comes from you. Just be truthful with them about how you feel, and all will go well."  
  
Nodding, Ginny made her way over to Draco and stood facing him. /Draco, we will be together./  
  
And then in her voice, she said, "No matter what."  
  
Draco looked into her eyes, and saw the seriousness and fire in them. He smiled, a real smile, and nodded, trailing a finger down her cheek.  
  
Looking up to the professors, he said, "I will escort Virginia back to her room." Upon getting the nods of farewell, he then took Ginny's elbow and led her out.  
  
As soon as they got to the Fat Lady, he turned her towards him again. He whispered, "I don't care WHO sees this," whereupon he tilted her face up and brought his lips to hers.  
  
Just a breath away from eachother, he hesitated, giving her a choice to back away. She closed the space between them, and pressed her body against him.  
  
He licked her bottom lip, asked for entrance, which she granted, opening her mouth and twining her tongue with his.  
  
She moaned, and kissed him with all the passion built up in her. /Draco, oh Draco./ was the thought that came across into his mind.  
  
He smiled a bit, and still kissing her, put his hand behind her neck and rubbed the base of her hairline. He felt her little hands go to the small of his back and knead the area, making him moan. /Ginny, I will always love you./ was the thought he sent her, almost without realizing it.  
  
He drew out of the kiss, when oxygen became the greater need. He took a deep breath, and closing his eyes, touched his forehead to hers.  
  
/I want you Ginny. But I will wait until you are ready for me./ he thought to her, still trying to catch his breath.  
  
Pulling her head back, she looked him in the eye. /I'm ready now. But let's wait until Christmas vacation. It's only in a few weeks. I love you, and I want you. But I need time to prepare. I still have to write my mother about our bond. So, I must go to bed./ she kissed him lightly. /Goodnight, my love./  
  
He looked after her, and nodded. Turning around, he thought to her, /Goodnight, my beauty./  
  
***inside the wall***  
  
/Oh, Lucius will love hearing about this. And so would Mr. Weasley, hehe. My letter will get there well before hers. Her parents will just love hearing this second hand./ he thought, scheming to break the trust between the Weasleys and their daughter.  
  
"PEEEEEVEES!!" came a shout. It was McGonagall.  
  
"Uh-oh." he whispered.  
  
  
  
Whatever will happen now? What does McGonagall want? PLZ REVIEW!! THANKY!! 


	9. The Kidnapping

A/N: This is the last chapter going up for awhile. I went and got myself grounded, so I'm going to have to write this one as quickly as I can. When I'm off grounding, you'll see the next chappy!  
  
Soul Mates  
  
Chapter Eight: The Kidnapping  
  
McGonagall stood in Dumbledore's office, hands on her hips, looking towards the wall. "Peeves! Get in here NOW!" she screamed.  
  
Dumbledore winced, and felt his ears ring. /Well, she never was a quiet one./ he thought, bemused.  
  
All of a sudden, a white blur flashed into the room. "You called?" he asked, half serious half sarcastic.  
  
McGonagall rolled her eyes, and swept her arm in the direction of Dumbledore. Peeves mock saluted to her, and turned towards Dumbledore.  
  
"Peeves," he started, his hands in a steeple shape at the tip of his crooked nose. "I heard about you sending a letter to Mr. Malfoy. It seems that no other "faculty member" has handwriting quite like yours." he said witha slight smirk on his face.  
  
Peeves looked a tad contrite, and said, "But sir, I thought he ought to know! I won't write another letter to him." /But I might to his wife.... and I'm still going to write those Weasley's/ he thought evilly.  
  
"Peeves, you won't be writing another letter PERIOD. Any letter written by you, or even by someone else FOR you, will explode upon leaving the grounds. It's foolproof." replied Dumbledore sternly. "I will hear of no more trouble from you. Now, leave please."  
  
Peeves skulked out, and went to keep company with Nearly-Headless Nick.  
  
***in the 5th YEARS room***  
  
Ginny sat on her bed, absently rubbing the quill back and forth on her chin while staring at a piece of parchment. /How in the wizarding world am I going to tell them? Dad'll blow his top!/ she thought worriedly.  
  
/Ginny, just write the truth, like the old geezer said./ Draco replied to the thought a tad sarcastically.  
  
Sighing, she replied, /I know, I'm just scared./  
  
/Well, don't worry so much. They want you to be happy. So, explain as best you can. I have a few things to do, so much love to you my beauty./ he replied in a soft manner. (A/N: sorry he's a tad OOC right now, I'll try and make it better later!)  
  
/And to you lover./ she said, silently hoping he noticed the slight change from "love" to "lover".  
  
She heard a thought-chuckle from him, and he said, /Yes, I did. And we will be soon enough, I can promise you that, little Weasel./, teasingly.  
  
Sighing with a small smile, she started writing.  
  
***letter*** (A/N: she's choosing her words carefully here, so they don't panic [like mine might])  
  
Dear Mum and Dad,  
  
I have some news for you. I have a boyfriend. He's not who you'd expect me to go out with, but I really do adore him, as he does me. A slight complication has arisen and a bonding potion has been put on he and I. It's not that bad, really. We are totally connected. If the caring we feel for eachother fades, so will the bond. So, don't worry. I just wrote you to let you know.  
  
Much love,  
  
Ginny-kins  
  
P.S. His name is Draco Malfoy  
  
***end of letter***  
  
/Well! That seems fit enough!/ she thought triumphantly, and headed for the owlrey.  
  
All of a sudden, something big and black jumped out at her. Grabbing her, it spun her around and put something over her head.  
  
/Draco! Help me!/ she screamed in her head. Kicking and squirming, she tried to scream, but something was pushed into her mouth from outside the material, muffling them.  
  
"Now, little carrot brain, let's see how much you like being ALL alone," whispered a raspy voice in her ear. "No one can hear you, and no one will ever be able to reach you."  
  
Ginny dropped her letter, and it fluttered to a small niche where the floor and wall meet.  
  
  
  
SO?! What do you guys think? I hope you like, and sorry it was so short! Chappy 9 will come up when I get off grounding. REVIEW PLZ!!!! Oh, and the idea for the bonding potion was given to me by the ff.net author Ryoko Blue! 


	10. Surprises and Pleasures

Soul Mates  
  
Chapter Nine: Surprises and Pleasures  
  
Draco was at a dead run. /GINNY?! Where are you?!/ he yelled to her.  
  
/I don't know! Someone grabbed me, and put something over my head and in my mouth to keep me from talking. I don't think they know about me and you./ she thought to him, almost frantically. /Go get Dumbledore! He'll find me right off!/  
  
Draco growled, and turned towards the hallway with the gargoyle. "Goobernuts." The gargoyle aside, he ran to the door of Dumbledore's office, and burst in.  
  
"Professor, Ginny's been kidnapped!" He blurted out to the back of a high-backed chair.  
  
It turned around slowly, and with eyes twinkling, Dumbledore replied, "Draco, calm down. Close your eyes, and concentrate. You'll be able to FEEL where she is. Now, go and look for her!"  
  
Draco groaned, but did as asked. Surprisingly enough, it worked. He could see in his mind's eye the area around Ginny. He recognized it as a basement underneath the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Damn it," he hissed, and ran out of the office.  
  
As he reached the common room, he quickly said the password, and communicated to Ginny /I know where you are. Don't worry Gin./  
  
He heard a sniffle in his mind. /I'm scared. Hurry./ she replied weakly.  
  
He found the trap door entrance to the basement, and raced the steps three at a time. When he finally reached it, he saw a small figure with a black pillowcase over it's head, tied to a chair.  
  
"Ginny," he breathed in relief. He started as he heard a thump in the corner of the room.  
  
He went straight to Ginny, untied her, and removed the case over her head. He saw a bruise on her cheek, where she had been punched, and a cut on her swollen lip.  
  
"Shit," he hissed vehemently. Turning around, with an arm wrapped around her, he saw who was in the corner.  
  
It was Pansy, sleeping on a chair. /Gosh, she certainly looks like a witch. Not very talented with magic though, like you are Gin./  
  
Ginny smiled a bit. /Thanks./  
  
Draco walked up to the sleeping Pansy, and slapped her awake. Hard.  
  
She screeched, and quickly sat up to meet the gaze of a very pissed of Draco. She smiled weakly, and said, "Draco, I was just poking a bit of fun at a Weasel. No biggie."  
  
Draco closed his eyes and counted to ten. And then twenty. Finally, he opened his eyes, and said with his voice as cold and hard as ice, "Do not EVER touch her again. Do not TALK to her. Do not LOOK at her in a way which I would find offensive. She is MY girlfriend, and YOU, you bitch, will never be."  
  
With that, he turned around with Ginny still in his arms, and walked her up the steps.  
  
Finally getting outside the Slytherin common room, she stopped, and turned towards him.  
  
She looked at him for a moment, and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder, and started crying. His arms wrapped around her waist, and he held her, murmuring in her ear that is was alright.  
  
She soon stopped crying, and sniffling, looking up into his eyes, her arms still around his neck and his still around her waist.  
  
He gave her a soft smile, and said, "I love you, Virginia Weasley."  
  
She gasped, her eyes going wide. Then she smiled. A brilliant smile that even the cut on her lip couldn't quench. "I love you too, Draco Malfoy." she replied.  
  
He chuckled, and took her chin in his hand. He saw the bruise again, and frowned a little. He then lowered his face to hers, and softly kissed it.  
  
He then proceeded to trail small kisses down her jawline, and up until he got to her lips. He kissed the small cut, and she whimpered, part in pain, part in pleasure.  
  
He drew up, and looked at her again, his light blue-grey eyes shining. /Let's get you to Madame Pomfrey's. That cut doesn't look to good./  
  
/Doesn't rightly feel all that great either./ she replied. Then she squealed as she felt her feet leave the ground.  
  
Draco grinned, and carried Ginny all the way to the Hospital Wing.  
  
When he got there, Madame Pomfrey gasped, and asked, "Whatever happened here?!"  
  
Draco sighed, and replied, "Pansy decided to have her own fun." He left it at that, and Pomfrey nodded.  
  
She got out her wand, and performed a healing spell, and Ginny's face once again looked flawless.  
  
Draco grinned, and kissed her on the cheek, to the shocked look on Pomfrey's face.  
  
"Out!" she said, and shooed them away.  
  
They ran out, hands clasped, and managed to get into the hallway before he pushed her up against a wall and looked her in the eyes.  
  
Her eyes widened at the fierce hunger in them. She saw his face lower itself to hers, and tilted her chin up.  
  
Her eyes closed, and she saw white dots explode as his lips met hers. She moaned, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his body closer to hers, until they were touching from head to toe.  
  
She felt his tongue trace her bottom lip, and she granted him entrance, their tongues exploring the other's mouth.  
  
Draco growled a deep growl in his throat, at the pleasure coarsing through his body. He slipped his hands underneath her robes to her shirt, and then underneath that to her bare skin.  
  
She shivered, taking in his taste and smell, and the feel of his hands on her skin. She wished it would never end.  
  
Draco pulled away, his breathing fast and harsh. /Ginny, I'm not sure I can very well wait a couple more weeks./ he aid in his mind, with a distinctly husky tone.  
  
She smiled a bit, trying to catch her breath as well. /I'm not sure I can either. In fact, I can't wait a few more minutes. Follow./  
  
She ducked from underneath his arms, and grabbed his hand. /My room is vacant, and I can put a silence charm around my bed, as well as another charm to make sure no one can open the curtain around it./  
  
He followed, and when the finally reached her room, vacant as she had said, she led him to her bed.  
  
They climbed onto it, and she ripped off his robes. He helped, removing the clothing underneath, until he sat there, stark naked.  
  
Her eyes raked over him hungrily, making heat shoot through him.  
  
She removed her clothes quickly, and he looked at her much in the same way, with the same result of heat through her body, pooling at her loins.  
  
He reached towards her, a hand cupping her face. She lay back, and he followed, until she was gazing up at him trustingly.  
  
He gasped at the beauty he saw. Her gently curves, her beautiful hair, the cute nestle of red curls at the joining of her legs. He couldn't believe that this was all his.  
  
She looked up at him still, and then lifted a hand. Placing it behind his neck, she brought him down for a slow, sensuous kiss that left both of them breathless.  
  
Ginny reluctantly sat up, and drew the curtains of her bed closed, muttering the spells to ensure total privacy.  
  
*****elsewhere in the castle*****  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. /Well, this will certainly ensure that he will never be like his father./  
  
*****back in the 5th YEARS room sometime later.*****  
  
Ginny and Draco lay together, sated and happy. He ran his hands through her hair, reveling in the silkiness.  
  
Ginny murmured something, and snuggled even more into his chest. He chuckled, drew the blankets over them, and started to fall asleep.  
  
A door slammed open, and a voice yelled, "GINNY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
  
Ginny and Draco both sat up abruptly to the voice of none other than Ron.  
  
"Uh-oh." they said together.  
  
  
  
Well!? How was it? Please review!!! I love those things!!!! Hope you enjoyed! 


	11. Oops!

Soul Mates  
  
Chapter 10: Oops!  
  
"Quickly! Get into your clothes!" Ginny told him, grateful for the charms protecting them.  
  
"GINNY, I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE! LAVENDER SAW YOU COME HERE, NOW COME OUT!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
Ginny and Draco both winced, and got dressed as quickly as possible. They then realized that Ron would guess what they had been doing if they both walked out.  
  
Ginny put a finger to her lips, and said, "Stay quiet, and get under the bed. I'm going to try and get rid of that brother of mine." She kissed him thouroughly, and he went under the bed.  
  
She muttered the counter-curses, and hopped off of the bed, saying grumpily, "Geez Ron, could you be any louder?"  
  
He looked her over, and replied, "Why do you look so rumpled up?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know," she replied sarcastically, "maybe because I was TRYING to sleep."  
  
Ron backed up at this, Ginny clenching her fists and walking towards him with fury written all over her features.  
  
"Now, stop being such an overprotective prat, and GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!" she yelled back at him.  
  
Ron gulped, nodded and left. Ginny locked the 5th YEARS door, and went back to her bed. She put the silence spell on the front door, as well as the locking spell, and said, "Dragon, you can get up now."  
  
He rolled out from under the bed, and shook himself off, sneezing a few times. She giggled, and helped him up.  
  
He pulled her towards himself, and held her in a tight embrace. She held him just as tight, and then said, "I think we need to get back. You're not getting in trouble for me right now."  
  
He chuckled. "I'd do just about anything for you love, you know that."  
  
Ginny giggled, and replied, "Yeah, but we'll save that fun for later." She bopped him on the nose, and went to look and see if Ron was still there. Sighing with relief, she signaled Draco to follow, taking his hand down the steps to the common room.  
  
They happened upon a sight they didn't expect. Draco and Ginny's mouths dropped open at the same time.  
  
There were Harry and Hermione. Hermione was straddling Harry's lap, kissing him passionately while he was running his hands up and down her back.  
  
Ginny ran to the porthole, Draco still attatched, and the minute they got out, they burst out laughing.  
  
"I-" gasp/laugh "didn't need-" gasp/laugh "to see Potter and Granger making out like that." Draco got out, bemidst his laughter.  
  
Ginny was on the floor, holding her stomach, tears rolling down her face.  
  
Draco went to her immediatly, and asked, "Ginny? Virginia, what's wrong?!"  
  
Ginny finally got her breath, and gasped out in hysterical laughter. "I cannot believe I just saw that!" she gasped out.  
  
Draco shook his head, and picked her up as before.  
  
Ginny gasped, and asked, "Where are we going?"  
  
Draco grinned devilishly, and replied, "Back to what we were doing earlier."  
  
Ginny laughed, and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, putting her head on his shoulder. "Alright then, show me the time of my life," she whispered into his ear.  
  
He chuckled, and replied, "You bet babe, you bet."  
  
  
  
How was it? REVIEW!!! LET ME KNOW!!!!!!!!!!! Should I continue? LoL, again I say, REVIEW!!!! Much love to everyone who already has, and thanx to Ryoko for all her help with ideas! 


	12. The Informant

Soul Mates  
  
Chapter 11: The Informant  
  
Ginny groaned and rolled onto her back. Rather, she tried to roll over onyo her back, but there was something behind her. Something with it's arm around her waist.  
  
The memories of the night before came flying back to her. Seeing Harry and Hermione snogging. Draco carrying her to a private room his father had arranged for him to have in Slytherin tower. The way he made love to her...................  
  
She gasped as a hand came down and brushed her hair off of her face. Draco, smiling softly, turned her around to face him.  
  
He kissed her softly on the lips, and looked at the clock next to his bed. 4am. He sighed, and told her, once again in thought-speak. /I think you should get back to Gryffindor. Before anyone in Slytherin wakes up./  
  
Sighing, she nodded, and replied, /I know. I don't want to leave, but will you go with me?/  
  
Draco nodded, and they both got up and into their robes. He took her hand, and they snuck through the common room to the porthole, and through there into the hallway.  
  
He walked her to the Fat Lady, and kissed her once again on the lips. Without a word, he turned around and walked back to his room.  
  
Ginny gasped at the sadness that came across in the kiss. She touched her fingers to her lips, and said the password.  
  
The Fat Lady looked at her groggily, and opened for her. Ginny scrambled through, and went straight to bed.  
  
A few hours later, Ginny opened her eyes again, and pondered her dreams.  
  
In them, she had seen a wall go up between her and Draco, and she wasn't able to talk to him in any way. She was thinking about this as she got dressed and made her way to the dining hall.  
  
Ginny sat down, absently chewing on her bottom lip. She looked towards the area where Draco usually sat, and couldn't see him anywhere.  
  
The owls came flying in, and one plain owl dropped down and a letter fluttered to her lap.  
  
/Wonder what this could be./ she thought to herself.  
  
Opening it, she saw it was from her parents.  
  
***letter***  
  
Darling,  
  
We trust your decisions, and if you really feel something for this Malfoy, then we know you know what you are doing. But DO be careful. We don't want to see you getting hurt! If you can believe it, Harry found your letter in a corner in some corridor, and told us that you had your head on straight. So, our love to you!  
  
Much love,  
  
Mum and Dad.  
  
***end of letter***  
  
Ginny breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
/I told you they would take it alright./ came the familiar voice through her head./  
  
She jumped a bit, and then looked up to see Draco, in his usual spot, with a soft smirk on his face.  
  
She smiled back, /I know! And Harry, of all people, to be alright with it. Well, he'll help keep Ron in line. That's a help./  
  
He rolled his eyes, but silently agreed.  
  
A lone owl came in, carrying an almost dark prescence about it. It dropped a letter in Draco's lap.  
  
***letter***  
  
Son,  
  
I warned you about what would happen if you decided to get on with that Weasley child. Now, how would you like to go to the wizarding school in Germany? Think about that. This is your LAST chance. And that curse better wear off soon. You are a Malfoy, and although a Weasley is better than a mudblood, you had better find yourself someone better than that.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lucius  
  
***end of letter***  
  
Draco felt a chill go down his spine. /What do I do now? How did he even find OUT?!/  
  
Ginny looked up in horror, and into his eyes. She saw a tear at the base, which he wiped away quickly. She was shocked at this.  
  
/How horrid. How absolutely horrid. But who has been telling him?/ she asked.  
  
Draco looked her dead in the eyes, /Well, we'll find out, won't we?/  
  
  
  
PLZ REVIEW!! Hehe, who on earth could be doing this? I LIVE FOR REVIEWS!! Let me know how I did...... 


	13. The Discovery

Soul Mates  
  
Chapter 12: The Discovery  
  
Draco and Ginny were hanging out in the library, waiting. They looked like they might be reading a book together, or studying.  
  
In reality, they were studying their surroundings. They were being spies. By looking like they were reading, they could scan the room.  
  
Hermione and Harry were at one table, holding hands across the table and playing footsies, while studying for their respective classes. Or rather, trying to study.  
  
Draco saw someone short with brown hair catch his eye. He was glancing at them with a most dark look in his eyes.  
  
Draco twitched the hand curled around Ginny's own. She looked up, as if resting her eyes from the pages. She looked around nonchalantly, and caught the same dark look.  
  
/We'd better watch him, hadn't we?/ Ginny asked Draco in the telepathy that had gotten to be so natural to them both.  
  
/Yes. Let's./ Draco responded.  
  
They waited there for hours, until it was roughly 8 o'clock at night, after everyone else had left. Finally they put their books away, and walked out, holding hands.  
  
They walked slowly, and out of the corner of their eyes', they saw the boy get up and follow them.  
  
They kept up the pace, and saw that he was indeed following them. He suddenly veered off, as if he had forgotten something in the library and was going back for it.  
  
As soon as he turned the corner, Draco and Ginny stole towards it. They saw him enter the library, and Ginny jumped as she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.  
  
"Here," Harry whispered, handing her a slippery, silvery cloak.  
  
Ginny smiled and Draco nodded his thanks. Harry slipped back the way he came, and they wrapped the cloak around themselves.  
  
Now moving quicker than before, though just as quietly, they opened the door a small way and slipped in unnoticed.  
  
The saw the boy at a table, a quill in hand and parchment on the table. He was writing a letter, but looked up, as if sensing their prescence.  
  
He shrugged, and went back to what he was doing, the invisibility cloak keeping them well hidden.  
  
Draco and Ginny leaned over his shoulder, reading what he was writing, and Ginny had to stifle a gasp.  
  
***letter***  
  
Sir Malfoy,  
  
I am continuing to watch them with no real troubles. They were studying together today, but since they share a Charms class, that isn't unusual. They acted rather normal, except he held her hand. They left together, and he dropped her off at her porthole, without a kiss, a hug, or anything of the sort. I believe your last letter to him worked. This is in both of our interests. Your son can get with good stock, and I can have the Weasley girl. That is all to report for now. I will write again the next time something happens.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Neville Longbottom  
  
***end of letter***  
  
  
  
So? Surprised? Hehe, well, review, review, review! Hope I did well! 


	14. The Agreement

Soul Mates  
  
Chapter 13: The Agreement  
  
/That asshole. THAT ASSHOLE!/ Draco shouted in his mind. His fist cleched at his side, and he raised it as if to hit Neville.  
  
Ginny grabbed his hand quickly, and said, /NO! Let's go to Professor Dumbledore. Not like this. Please? For me?/  
  
She looked at him with pleading brown eyes. Draco sighed, and lowered his fist.  
  
Nodding, he replied, /Okay. For you. ONLY for you./  
  
Ginny smiled an achingly sad smile, and they turned as one to go to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
Walking through the hallway, Ginny wondered, /Why did he do it?/  
  
Draco chuckled, and said to her, /Because he was crazy about you. Crazy enough to get me in major trouble with my father. Gin, maybe we should just confront the coniving jackass./  
  
Ginny looked at him, a trifle confused. /Confront him? But why?/  
  
Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. /Because MAYBE we can fix this ourselves, no harm to anyone, and no one's the wiser./  
  
Ginny thought this over. /Okay..... let's try it./  
  
Turning around, they went back to the library, where Neville was just getting up.  
  
They walked in, still unnoticed, and Draco cleared his throat.  
  
Neville's head shot up, his eyes betraying some fear. His eyes went wide, as he saw Draco and Ginny appear out of thin air, a silvery cloak bunched up in Ginny's hand.  
  
/Well,/ Ginny breathed, /it's now or never./  
  
"Why, Neville? Why are you writing to Draco's father?" Ginny pleaded.  
  
Neville's look hardened. "Because I want you. I'm a Gryffindor too. You shouldn't be with that Slytherin shithead."  
  
Draco clenched his teeth, and stepped forward, only stopped by Ginny's hand on his arm.  
  
"Neville, whatever gave you the idea that I wanted to be with you as anything more than a chum?" Ginny asked.  
  
Neville looked confused for a moment, and replied, "You mean you didn't? But-but what about the Yule Balls, and the study dates?"  
  
Ginny sighed, and shook her head, "Neville, I am SO sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on like that. The only thing I've EVER felt for you is friendship."  
  
Neville's eyes went glassy as tears flooded them. He blinked them back quickly. He sighed, took the letter off of the table, and ripped it up.  
  
Draco sighed with relief, and asked, his voice civil for Ginny's sake, "Did you ever know what my father threatened to do to me if I didn't stop seeing Virginia.?"  
  
Neville shook his head, a wry smile on his face, "Not in so many words, but I'm guessing it wasn't going to be fun?"  
  
Draco chuckled darkly, "No, not at all. He was threatening to transfer me to Durmstrang. To get in my practice at the Dark Arts. Grooming, you know? He wanted his son to be just like him, Death Eater material."  
  
Neville's eyes went wide with horror, "You mean- you mean to say that your father is a-a-"  
  
"Yes, he is. Follower of the Dark Arts all the way, and no son of his is going to turn into a sissy for the white forces," Draco said, in an almost perfect imitation of his father's voice.  
  
Ginny winced, and broke in, pleading, "Nev, please don't send that letter. Please don't write him anymore!"  
  
Neville looked at her longingly for a moment, sighed, and nodded. "I won't. As a Gryffindor, I so promise."  
  
The jumped as they heard a clapping sound, and then a voice broke in, "Bravo. So glad you've seen the light, my boy!"  
  
Dumbledore walked into the light, out of the shadows of the bookcases. "So, now we can go on, happy as little magical clams, right?"  
  
"Right-o, Professor." Ginny replied, relief evident in her voice.  
  
Dumbledore beamed, rocking back on his heels, saying, "So, Neville, you swore as a Gryffindor. That is the kind of promise you cannot break."  
  
Neville nodded, "I know, sir. I said it so they would know I wouldn't break it."  
  
Dumbledore nodded approvingly, and said,"Well, now that that mess is cleaned up, I must insist you all go to bed."  
  
"Alright, let's go," Ginny said, taking Draco's hand and leading him towards the door.  
  
After everyone had left, Dumbledore's shoulder's drooped, and his smile faded.  
  
/Whatever am I going to do about that Lucius?/ he thought, his mind going back to the letter he had received.  
  
***letter***  
  
Professor Dumbledore:  
  
If the relationship between Ms. Virginia Weasley and my son, Mr. Draco Malfoy isn't terminated, I am afraid I will be forced to transfer him to the wizarding school in Germany, Durmstrang. I am sure you will take care of this. I look forward to your response. Thank you.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
***end of letter***  
  
  
  
So, what is Dumbledore planning on doing? How will he fix it so D/G can be together? Stay tuned for the next chapter..... AND REVIEW PLZ!! I LIVE ON THOSE THINGS! I REALLY DO! 


	15. Unwelcome Surprises

Soul Mates  
  
Chapter 14: Unwelcome Surprises  
  
Draco and Ginny made their way to Draco's private quarters. With her arm around his waist, his around her shoulder, and her head leaning against his chest as they slowly walked.  
  
In their minds, they recalled the wonder and pleasure they had found in their love. The memories meshed together to become one, as their minds had done, and their hearts.  
  
Ginny felt a tear roll down her cheek, and a long, pale finger wiped it away. Ginny felt his warm lips press against her temple, as she'd seen her father do to her mother so many times.  
  
She sighed, and asked /Draco, are we going to be together for always?/  
  
Draco answered her, as relaxed as could be /Of course, my Virginia. No one can ever take us away from eachother. No matter if they separate us, we always have this, and my heart will always/ his thought-voice cracked a bit /belong to you./  
  
Ginny felt another tear fall down her cheek. /What was wrong with Dumbledore? He was hiding something./  
  
Draco looked a trifle confused for a moment, and replied /Wrong with the old guy? How could you tell?/  
  
Ginny stopped and looked at him. /Draco, I saw it in his eyes, when he looked at us both. He had such a sad look, behind that twinkle./  
  
Draco asked /What does it mean?/  
  
Ginny, trying to keep her tears of confusion in, replied /I don't know./  
  
The next morning, Ginny woke up to an empty bed. She looked around, for the bed-curtains were open, and saw a flash of silvery hair in the wardrobe.  
  
/What on earth are you looking for?/ she asked him in a teasing voice.  
  
His head popped out, and he grinned wickedly at her, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Once they let up, she said, "Draco, I hope nothing is ever going to go wrong."  
  
He looked at her, concern flickering in his eyes, and kissed the tip of her nose, down her cheek, to the sensitive spot behind her ear.  
  
He licked there, and crawled back into bed with her underneath him. She wriggled back to the middle, him following her, licking her neck, and cheek, and lips.  
  
Ginny moaned, and slipped her nightie back off. /You do know we are supposed to eat breakfast in about 10 minutes, right?/ she asked, her breathing heavy.  
  
Draco, his eyes, gone from looking like ice-chips to looking like deep pools of warm, light blue water, raking over her body, made shoots of warmth go through her.  
  
He lowered his head, his eyes connected with hers, and licked his way down her stomach, to the cute nestle of curls below.  
  
She moaned, her body tense with anticapation, when he stopped.  
  
She whimpered at the loss, causing that ever so sexy smirk to appear on his face.  
  
"So, I take it I am wanted right now.... hmm. Well, fancy that. You want me? Follow then....." he drawled, leaving his last statement hanging and dripping with promise.  
  
She got up, her beautiful curves flushed and sensitive. She padded along after him, and he led her to the bathroom, opening the shower door. The water turned on, quickly going to the perfect temperature, hot enough to feel good, but not too hot to burn.... much.  
  
He stepped in, backwards, an anti-slip charm already cast, still in boxers, but a large lump in them gave away his arousal, if his eyes already hadn't.  
  
She stepped in, already naked, and pulled the teal boxers, soaked, down his legs slowly. His manhood, rigid with need, stood in front of her face, and she licked, savoring the salty taste mixed with the water.  
  
He pulled her up, catching her lips in a savage, hot kiss, the water flowing over their naked bodies.  
  
Her hand snaked down to where her mouth had previously been, and Draco stiffened and groaned into her mouth.  
  
He grabbed her around her waist and hoisted her against the tile backing of the tub. He thrust into her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning in ecstasy.  
  
A small time later, after they had finally gotten washed and dressed, they walked to the dining hall, hand in hand, small smiles on their faces.  
  
A sense of dread befell them though, as soon as they walked in. Standing at the teacher's table, next to Dumbledore, was none other than Lucius Malfoy.  
  
  
  
I think I'll leave it there for now! Next chappy up as soon as my mother isn't mad at me anymore. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! 


	16. Off to Durmstrang

Soul Mates  
  
Chapter 15: Off to Durmstrang  
  
Draco growled, and snarled in his father's direction. Lucius looked smug, and beckoned him.  
  
Draco, still holding Ginny's hand, walked towards him. Ginny's grip tightened on his hand, and she walked with him.  
  
/I'm here Draco./ Ginny said, as reassuringly as she could with her thought-voice shaking.  
  
He stopped, and turned towards her, cupping her cheek in his hand. She leaned into it, and looked him in the eyes.  
  
He turned back, and finally made it to where his father stood, looking a trifle annoyed, but still as smug as ever.  
  
"Why son, that was positively endearing. It's too bad you'll be all the way in Durmstrang, while this little fire sprite is here." Lucius said, managing to make fire sprite sound like a curse.  
  
Ginny winced, and tightened her grip on Draco's hand even more. Draco didn't even flinch, but looked his father straight in the eyes.  
  
"How I wish I could have anyone but you as a father." He replied cooly.  
  
Lucius flinched, and frowned. Then, shrugging, turned towards Dumbledore, who looked as sad as could be.  
  
"Let's go to your office and discuss this, if we may." Lucius commanded.  
  
Dumbledore turned, and silently walked towards the doors. Straightening his shoulders, he turned back around and said to the rest of the students, who had become quiet as they saw the drama unfolding in front of them, "I'll be back. Continue with what you were doing."  
  
They made their way to the office, and finally made it inside. Lucius sat in one chair, leaving two. But, if only to annoy his father, Draco sat, and pulled Ginny into his lap with a squeal.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the furious look on Lucius' face. His shoulders drooped again though, at the thought of them being ripped apart.  
  
Lucius started talking, "As you are well aware, I will be transferring Draco to Durmstrang."  
  
Dumbledore cocked his head, and asked, "Mr. Malfoy, might I ask why you feel the need to withdraw Draco here? He's been doing well with his studies, didn't cause any trouble.... frankly I don't see your reasoning."  
  
Lucius squirmed in his seat a bit, but replied cooly, "I don't see how it's any of your business, but I just don't feel he's getting enough education here."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, and flicked his wand, making a piece of parchment appear, with the title "Withdrawl Form".  
  
Ginny whimpered, and Draco drew her to himself until they were flush against eachother, from head to toe.  
  
He kissed her on the forehead, the cheek, the lips, not caring that his father and the Headmaster were there.  
  
She kissed him back, tears streaming down her face. Draco kissed the tears away, as tender as he ever was.  
  
/Don't worry love, I'll be back. I have a plan./ Draco said to her in their secret language.  
  
Ginny pulled back to look at him, sniffling. /I'll miss you, my Dragon./ she said to him.  
  
/And I you, my little fire sprite./ he replied. His heart was breaking, a dull ache in his chest.  
  
Ginny looked into his eyes, a matching ache in her chest. /We'll meet again. I can feel it./  
  
Draco nodded slightly, and reluctantly let her up, standing as well. He drew her into his arms for a fierce hug, one which she returned with just as much fervor.  
  
Lucius cleared his throat, and said, "Draco, it's high time we leave."  
  
Hearing his father's voice, the one which left no room for arguement, he gestured that Lucius should lead the way.  
  
After his father got to the door, Draco slowly walked backwards, face towards Ginny, his hand being dragged out of hers.  
  
"Hurry up, will you?!" commanded his father angrily.  
  
Draco sighed, ignoring this, until all that were touching were their fingertips. When that connection was finally lost, Ginny's sobs could be heard throughout the hallway.  
  
Lucius smirked, what he wanted accomplished done.  
  
Draco winced at the sound, desperately wanted to go to her. He felt her pain, as she felt his. He took comfort in their psychic link to eachother.  
  
He walked behind his father, head hanging, feet dragging, wishing he weren't off to Durmstrang. But what choice did his father leave him?  
  
/I will get back here, no matter what the bloody hell you say...... father./ Draco spat in his head, knowing Ginny could here. He said father as if it were a curse.  
  
Finally making it back outside, Draco looked back towards the doors of the school that, unknowingly, he had come to love. He felt his father's hand on his shoulder, and felt the slight jolt as they were apparated to his house.  
  
Draco stiffly walked towards his room, but paused as he heard his father say, "Be prepared, you leave for Durmstrang in the morning."  
  
He turned, glared at his father, and continued his trek towards his room, thinking only, /Ginny, I WILL find a way back to you, if I have to kill him myself./  
  
  
  
How was it?! Don't worry, it's not forever. Stay tuned for chappy 16! PLZ REVIEW!!!!!! I live on those things, I really really do! Oh, and I must recommend 'Harry Potter and the Three Evils' by ff.net author Nukerliu! As well as his other works, for they are ALL SO GOOD!!!!! 


	17. Soul Mates

Soul Mates  
  
Chapter 16: Soul Mates  
  
***three months later***  
  
/Draco? DRACO, MERLIN'S BEARD, WHERE ARE YOU AT?!/ Ginny screeched in her head. She had become increasingly quiet since Draco was transferred to Durmstrang.  
  
For the most part, they had kept in touch, and even had a few 'mind sex' sessions, since they could feel, sense, and talk through their minds, no matter the distance.  
  
Increasingly, their voices had begun to fade, and it scared them, that their love and passion for eachother might be doing the same.  
  
/I'm right here, you controlling little wench./ Draco said irritably.  
  
Ginny scoffed, and tears had begun to fill her eyes. /I-I didn't mean- / she stammered, and then regaining her spunk.....  
  
/Well, you rotten little ferret! The nerve of calling me a wench! And controlling! All I want to do is be with you! My gosh, you-I-jus- HMPH!/ she sputtered.  
  
Draco chuckled, and replied /You always were sexiest when you were angry./  
  
Ginny blushed, and didn't say anything, for she wasn't sure WHAT to say. She tossed her hair, and waltzed out of the common room, an air of pride around her.  
  
Draco laughed even harder, and said /What a trip you are! If only I could feel that gorgeous hair of yours......./ he brushed his lips against her neck in his mind, and she gasped, feeling it as if he were there.  
  
/Draco Malfoy, you sto-/ she cut off with a moan, as she felt his tongue along the nape of her neck.  
  
A few first years looked at her strangely, but then shrugged it off. Ginny giggled at this. Then, sobering up, she asked /Draco, when are you coming back?/  
  
He sighed. /I don't know dearest, it's hard to say. I'm failing all of my classes, telling off the guys and any girl who hits on me gets glared at. I don't know when./  
  
Ginny sighed, and headed back towards the common room, feeling all of her energy drained out of her.  
  
***a week later***  
  
"Draco! Get in here now!" Lucius shouted up the stairs.  
  
Draco sighed, and made his way down the stairs.  
  
"You are failing all of your classes, of this I am sure you are well aware." Lucius started. "Your teachers say your attitude is deplorable, and that you have no friends whatsoever. You are not learning ANY magic at this rate, and-" he took a breath "I feel you should be sent back to Hogwarts. I'm hoping whatever fascination you've had with the Weasel girl has faded, but if it hasn't, you won't be seeing her after you graduate."  
  
Draco's mind had stopped processing thoughts after the "back to Hogwarts" part. His pleasure must have shown on his face, for Lucius suddenly sneered, and said,  
  
"You will cease to see that Weasley girl after graduation. And if you don't get the highest scores of your classes, you will pay the consequences."  
  
Draco nodded, and replied, "Yes, sir." But inside, he was reeling. /Back......Ginny, I'm coming back!/  
  
He heard her squeal in his head, and winced a bit. But he ran back up to his room to pack. His father had gotten a house so near to Durmstrang, that instead of boarding like most children, he lived at home.  
  
***two days later***  
  
Draco sauntered into the dining hall for breakfast, and saw a "WELCOME BACK!" sign above the teacher's table, flashing in all sorts of colors, with a picture of, he gasped, he and Ginny cuddling!  
  
His eyes bugged out a bit, but he soon was smiling, and laughing along with the rest of the hall.  
  
He made his way over to the Slytherins, where Pansy fluttered her eyelashes at him, in a way which she thought made her look attractive.  
  
He snorted, and turned his eyes to the ones he felt on him the minute he walked into the door. Ginny stood, and started quickly over to him. He made his way towards her, much to Pansy's displeasure, for she pouted.  
  
They met, and embraced so tightly, that the other wondered how they would breathe. That problem was soon dealt with, as Ginny pulled back and looked up into the face she adored so much.  
  
He looked into her eyes, and lowered his lips. He felt a fluttering breath, before sealing her mouth with his.  
  
Most of the hall broke out in applause, save for most of the Slytherins and Ron, who had accepted, but wasn't happy, about the reunion.  
  
Ginny and Draco clasped their hands together, and walked to a spot at the Gryffindor table, with just enough room for two.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with happiness, and he raised his cup to them. They raised their own back, and went back to a lively conversation with eachother, touching hands and foreheads and knees, anything they could.  
  
It had been so long, but at last they knew. If they could get through this, they could get through anything.  
  
They were soul mates, and they would always be.  
  
  
  
THE END!!!! There will, most likely, be a sequel, if you guys want........ PLZ REVIEW!!!! Also, check out fics from Nukerliu (Harry Potter and the Three Prime Evils) and Ryoko Blue(Soul Sceptor; Amulet of Torna)!!! THEY ROCK!!!!!! 


	18. Soul Mates: The poem that started it all...

A/N: This poem is what inspired my story in the first place. It was   
written by me, BTW. I wrote it because of someone I fell in love with.  
If he ever read it, I'm sure he'd recognize it as something from myself  
to him. Anywho, here it is!  
  
Soul Mates  
  
Your eyes hold mine captive,  
My heart is in your hands.  
The flame of passion burning,  
Searing my heart like brands.  
You treat me like I'm special,  
Like I'm a treasure worth keeping.  
You're with me through the joy,  
You're with me when I'm weeping.  
This feeling you've started in me,  
No one else can ever sate.  
For, my love, you must realize,  
You are forever my soul mate.  
  
  
PLZ REVIEW!!! Let me know what you think of my poem!!!!! 


	19. Author's Note: Please read!

Author's Note Date: 7/27/03  
  
I can't believe that my fic is still getting reviews! I'm really proud of my work. I wanted to let everyone know that I did, in fact, write a sequel, and it was posted up until the NC-17 ban went up on ff.net. Boy, you wouldn't believe how ticked off I was. I don't think I'll post it here again, but I'm going to be making a site specifically for HP fanfiction. It'll have all the rules up and everything as soon as possible. The address is http://www.geocities.com/hplover86/index.html. It's not up yet, but visit whenever you want!  
  
Blessed be,  
  
Chero  
  
aka Honour Nature  
  
PS: Anyone who likes Power Rangers (hey, don't knock it, fanfiction can make just about anything rock!) should go to a site I've made called PR Obsession. The address is http://www.geocities.com/prlover827/index.html. I'm really proud of this page, and it's what inspired me to make an HP page as well, which will be called HP Obsession. Please visit and sign the GB and everything! 


End file.
